The Twice
by GegeNette
Summary: Don't be blind when you feel the love. -The cast and the located is belong to JK. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Author's note :

Jadi bagaimana menurutmu saat telah menjadi seorang _bekasan_?

Oke, itu mungkin terdengar kejam. Karena aku telah mengucapkan 'bekasan' yang terdengar sebagai benda atau hanya permainan semata. Namun, apakah ketika kau mendengarnya, satu kata itu telah kembali mengulang memorimu? Mungkin tidak, mungkin juga iya. Tapi, bagiku satu kata itu membuat sebuah cerita yang ku tutup rapat-rapat kembali berputar di antara masa lalu dan masa depan.

Sejujurnya ini bukan dongeng yang selalu kau dengar ketika tidur, atau cerita sepasang sejoli yang telah kau kenal sebelum adanya Romeo dan Juliet. Oke, aku memang bukanlah seorang puitis, namun setiap cerita yang inginku salurkan setiap harinya adalah lembar demi lembar pada sebuah buku tipis. Jadi, yang kubutuhkan hanya selembar kertas dan sebuah pena hitam di sisinya. Karena, saat itu juga aku akan menulis, tak peduli bagaimana aku akan menundanya atau melanjutkannya.

Satu kisah adalah satu pelajaran yang ingin ku ceritakan. Satu kisah yang pernah aku alami seorang diri. Tak peduli bagaimana bahagianya aku saat itu atau marah pada setiap orang yang menatapku. Karena aku hanya ingin bercerita.

Jadi, datanglah dan baca baik-baik.

Tak ada hujan, tak ada juga badai yang datang. Namun, rasanya itu tidak terlalu penting untuk mencerminkan seorang gadis disudut sana.

Gadis itu datang awal sebelum Perpustakaan itu dibuka. Ya, tak akan ada yang heran ketika melihat gadis satu ini. Tentu saja mereka telah mengerti. Tanpa satu katapun yang terlintas, mereka tentu telah tahu bahwa gadis itu akan datang tanpa diundang. Karena, mungkin hal yang susah untuk tidak memisahkan gadis itu dengan kata Perpustakaan.

Ia sebenarnya telah berpikir matang untuk datang ke Perpustakaan itu. Well, walaupun tanpa hal yang ia butuhkan disana, ia akan terus datang. Karena, hanya tempat itu saja pelipur lara yang ia miliki. Oke, mungkin Kamar Mandi Perempuan terdengar bagus, tapi ia akan berpikir dua kali ketika makhluk _Troll_ jelek itu menyerangnya.

Tema hari ini tidak terlalu berat. Gadis itu lebih memilih bacaan yang ringan, seperti cerita. Dan cerita tentang Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa adalah pilihannya. Jujur saja, ia sudah berapa kali membaca dongeng Muggle itu, tapi rasa bosan itu tak terlalu ia pedulikan untuk sekarang. Karena, memang… cerita itu adalah cerita kesukaannya.

Tangan di dagu, sementara tangan yang lainnya membuka lembar demi lembar. Dan sudah berapa kali ia peringatkan, ia memang tidak dapat konsen saat itu. Ia sedikit tidak _mood_. Karena, yah, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang susah ia ceritakan kembali.

Oke, ia hanya perlu penyegaran, tak perlu paranoid begitu. Ia memang sering merasakan hal begini. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu di debatkan.

_Rileks, Hermione._

Gadis itu memijit pelipisnya, sedikit kuat karena keegoisannya sendiri. Dan memaksa kedua matanya membaca baris kata di setiap urutan cerita itu. Tapi, pikirannya tetap menolak. Ia tak dapat meresap lagi. _Ugh, shut it up!_

Ia memang egois, tak terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, mengetahui ia lelah akhir-akhir ini, ia tetap menyangkalnya saja dengan senyuman palsu tentunya.

Dan ia akan terus bersikap seperti itu, karena seseorang. Yah, siapa lagi?

Satu kata yang terluncur dikepalanya memang terdengar aneh. Karena, siapa kira gadis itu akan memikirkannya? Demi Merlin, untuk apa gadis itu akan berpikir pusing-pusing karena pemuda itu? Hmm… apa sebaiknya sebuah kata yang akan mewakili hari ini? Mabuk cinta, mungkin? Blah. Semua orang pasti akan tertawa ketika mendengar penyakit yang diderita gadis itu.

Karena, ini memang bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ah, akhirnya hormon seorang perempuan datang juga untuk gadis yang cuek tentang cinta ini.

_Berhenti menggodaku!_

Ia menutup buku itu keras. Lalu, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ya, ia terlalu malu untuk menyadari jika nantinya ada seseorang yang lewat didepannya, lalu mengiranya aneh karena wajahnya sudah dapat disamakan dengan buah tomat. Ia bahkan sudah cukup malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, ini akan menjadi kisah yang memalukan baginya.

Haha.

Draco memainkan tongkat _Hawthorn_ miliknya pada sela-sela jarinya yang pucat. Mendengus kesekian kalinya, menyesal atas rencananya tadi. Namun, semua ini harus ia lakukan. Ia tentunya tidak akan peduli, karena ini adalah misinya sendiri.

Telinganya segera menangkap bunyi derapan kaki, yang mudah terdengar di koridor Hogwarts yang sepi. Sosok siluet berambut semak datang setiap harinya ketempat ini. Tentu saja, semua orang juga akan tahu dimana gadis itu menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Perpustakaan.

Pemuda itu dapat melihat jika, Hermione Granger itu tengah memicingkan matanya. Dan menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Draco berada di ambang pintu Perpustakaan bobrok itu. Tapi, dia tetaplah Hermione Granger, Mudblood yang tak ingin ada urusan dengan para Slytherin.

Gadis itu melewatinya begitu saja, memasuki Perpustakaan dengan riangnya. Draco juga memasuki ruangan itu, mengikuti kemana Granger itu melangkahi kakinya. Dan dari belakangpun, ia juga dapat mencium harum Strawberry dari rambut semaknya.

Hermione menyadari jika Draco mengikutinya dan segera memutuskan untuk berbalik, menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Hermione dingin.

Draco mendengus, namun tertawa. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Granger. Aku hanya ingin mencari buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut untuk Essai dari Profesor Snape." Jawabnya menantang.

Hermione hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tak lagi membalas jawaban dari pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma untuk mendapatkan detensi, jika para Profesor melihat mereka berdua tengah berperang mantra nantinya.

Maka, Hermione kembali melanjutkan pencariannya pada buku-buku di rak Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut. Ia harus mengerjakan Essai dari Profesor Snape sekarang juga. Agar ia dapat secepatnya bersantai di ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

Gadis itu kembali mendengus, mendengar derapan langkah pemuda itu di belakangnya. Ia merasa risih, tentu saja. Apalagi di belakangnya ini adalah Draco Malfoy, sama-sama si keras kepala.

Hermione menyusuri buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak itu. Tangannya tergelitik untuk menyentuh ujung buku tersebut. Sedangkan, kedua matanya tetap mencari judul buku yang tepat, yang akan ia ambil.

_And gotcha!_ Ia mendapatkannya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dan mengeluarkan buku bersampul cokelat itu.

Ia segera duduk di tempat duduk terdekat. Mengeluarkan perkamen, tinta dan juga pena bulunya. Bersiap untuk mengerjakan Essai nya.

Sudah tiga paragraf ia selesaikan, gadis itu mendongak melihat seseorang yang menginterupsi pekerjaannya. Pemuda pirang itu juga membuntutinya, berikut serta mengerjakan Essainya di meja yang sama. Dan gadis itu merasa kembali risih, namun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya lagi.

"Granger…"

Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya, namun tetap menyahut. "Hm?"

"Kau ada waktu?"

Gadis itu memberikan jeda sebentar, dan melihat pemuda itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Draco menggaruk rambutnya yang sebelumnya telah tertata rapi. Dan ia benar-benar bingung dengan perlakuan pemuda itu sekarang ini. Dan juga penasaran sepenuhnya. Gadis itu menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu, mencari setitik keanehan dari iris kelabu miliknya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Granger." Desis Draco, bergerak memainkan pena bulunya.

Alis Hermione terangkat. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan dariku." Hermione mendengus, menyadari waktunya telah terbuang sepenuhnya karena pemuda itu.

Draco memperhatikan gadis itu kembali menulis pada perkamennya. Menulis runtunan huruf yang seukuran semut. Dan kembali membaca buku yang berada di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Draco yakin jika sekali dua kali iris cokelat itu telah meliriknya dari balik buku itu.

"Well— Hmm... Kau ada waktu hari ini?"

"Yap." Jawab gadis itu secepatnya tanpa melihat canggungnya pemuda itu saat ini.

Draco mendesah, mencari akal lebih yang lain. "Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya yang terdengar ingin muntah. Ia tak pernah sebelumnya berkata seperti ini pada satupun golongan Mudblood.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku harus tau, Granger! Kau keras kepala sekali." Desis Draco emosi. Ia sudah cukup sabar tidak mengucapkan umpatan pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bahkan, memiliki niat untuk memberitahukannya padamu. Dan lagi pula, itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy. Jika kau hanya memiliki niat untuk mengerjakan Essaimu, silahkan, tapi jangan ganggu belajarku. Dan aku harap kau mengerti, Malfoy." Hermione mendelik kepadanya, terpancing emosi pada pemuda pirang itu. Sementara, lawan bicaranya itu hanya menyeringai membalasnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, 'Sebaiknya aku kerjakan di Ruang Rekreasi saja.' Batinnya. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara serius pada pemuda satu ini.

Hermione bersiap merapikan alat tulisnya, juga buku yang akan ia pinjam itu. Tak memperdulikan jika pemuda itu tengah memperhatikannya lagi. Ia sudah malas, bertikai dengan musuh lamanya itu. Ada gunanya menyimpan tenaganya baik-baik.

Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya pada bahunya, menenteng bukunya yang tidak muat kedalam tasnya. Meninggalkan Draco yang masih duduk tanpa melakukan sesuatu pada tugasnya.

Dan Draco hanya melihat gadis itu semakin jauh berjalan, tanpa menoleh balik tatapan pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu hilang dari penghilatan, berbalik kearah berlawanan ditempatnya. Sementara, Draco tetap berada diposisinya, kembali memainkan tongkatnya, lalu menggerutu.

Misinya kembali gagal.

Matahari sudah seluruhnya terbenam diarah barat, dan itu adalah alasan satu-satunya Hermione merasa gugup. Ya, gadis itu. Dan kini ia menyerngit dengan pantulan bayangan dari cermin kamarnya.

Ia tak dapat menjumlah berapa kali ia menyisir rambutnya, yang cukup rapi sebenarnya. Namun, sudah terkenal dengan keras kepalanya, maka ia tetap membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengatur rambutnya. Dan bagaimanapun juga ia sedikit bangga dengan keahliannya yang lumayan dalam mengatur rambutnya itu.

Oke, ia juga tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Tapi, ini pesta. Jadi ia harus tampil cantik. Yeah, meski kata-kata itu terasa mengganjal di pikirannya kini. Tapi, ia tetap merasa semua ini menjadi aneh. Ia cuek, sangat cuek dengan penampilannya. Dan untuk apa ia repot-repot melakukan semua ini? Meminta kepada Ibu-nya mengirimkan gaun baru, yang paling baik. Pergi ke Hogsmeade diam-diam untuk membaca buku tentang model rambut. Lalu, membeli peralatan tata rias… Demi Merlin! Ia sudah gila!

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan menjadi cantik? Yeah, alasan yang normal untuk dirinya sebagai perempuan. Blah. Dan sekarang ia terlintas berpikir jika dirinya seorang banci.

Tapi, mungkin, bukan pesta yang menurutnya alasan tepat, ia menjadi seperti ini. Ya, Hermione Granger yang datang ke pesta Slughorn dengan penampilannya seperti badut, mengenakan gaun merah muda, juga rambut keritingnya—yah, yang ia terima seadanya. Awkward. Yap, itu tepatnya. Dan hal yang membuatnya semakin gila adalah ia akan datang kepesta itu dengan pasangannya. Yah.

Ronald Billius Weasley.

Ia pasti sudah sakit jiwa. Tapi, di sisi perasaannya juga, ia merasa bahagia. Dan bagaimana juga, Hermione akan menyatakan, jika kupu-kupu itu kembali beterbangan seperti awal mereka bertemu. Bahkan, kini gadis itu sedang tersenyum pada bayangan cermin itu.

_Ugh, jangan sekarang!_

Wajahnya kembali merona lagi. Bagaimana nanti jika gadis itu akan selalu berada di sisi Ron? Ia pasti akan pingsan di tempat.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya —yang malah semakin memerah. Lalu, mengatur nafasnya dan memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Yeah, benar. Pikirkan saja, ia kini sedang berada di Perpustakaan… Menyetuh debu dari selipan buku baru… Mencium aroma _earl grey_… Merasakan sinar mentari membelai kulitnya… Itu hal yang bagus. Tapi tidak, setelah akhirnya seseorang mengedor pintu kamarnya.

_Demi Merlin! Cepat sekali!_

Hermione berdesis mengucapkan sumpah-serapah, sembari melihat bayangannya lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

_Okay, Hermione. Tidak perlu panik. Ini hanya pesta! Kau sudah terlihat baik._

Namun, ia tidak yakin pada setiap kata yang dibisikan pikirannya.

"Ron sudah di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Hermione!"

Suara familiar itu terdengar, sehingga membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu. Lalu, berteriak. "Iya, Gin! Suruh ia menunggu sebentar!"

"Baiklah!" Seruan Ginny kembali terdengar, mengakhiri dialog teriakan mereka yang seperti banshee.

Hermione meraih sisir yang berada di meja cermin itu, merapikan rambutnya keberapa kali. Kemudian, beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, setelah meniup lilin yang sedari tadi menemaninya pada penerangan.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya—mendengar rintihan perih yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Dan entah mengapa ia seperti merasakan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan. Berpikir bodoh, karena tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan, kecuali melihatnya dengan pandangan setengah iba dan setengah memberikan semangat.

"Aku rasa, ramuannya telah bekerja, Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey merapikan peralatan medisnya, juga ramuan botol itu setelah, melumerkan cairan hitam didadanya.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Madam Pomfrey mencari sesuatu dari botol-botol ramuan yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak. Gadis itu mengamati Madam Pomfrey mengambil satu botol—yang mencolok dari botol-botol ramuan yang lain. Warna ramuannya—ah, tentu saja ia tahu. Ramuan Pereda Penyakit Setelah Tidur atau—Ciprofloaxacin.

Ia sudah berapa kali menemukan nama itu dibeberapa buku yang ia baca. Termasuk buku Muggle juga. Terima kasih untuk Ayah-nya yang mengoleksi buku-buku kedokteran.

"Sebentar lagi Mr. Weasley akan tertidur, jika ia terbangun kau bisa memberikan ramuan Ciprofloxaxin—"

Hermione berdeham sebelum ia bersuara, "Maaf, Ciprofloaxacin, Madam Pomfrey." Ia mengoreksi kata itu dengan—suara yang menggurui.

Dan Hermione tidak melihat tatapan sinis Madam Pomfrey pada akhirnya. Yeah, semua orang selalu memberikan tatapan itu padanya, setelah Hermione ikut campur untuk mengoreksi nama latin yang salah dikatakan. Jangan salahkan ia jika ia sering membaca buku, Dude.

Madam Pomfrey meletakkan botol ramuan itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur—yang dibaringkan Ron. "Dan aku rasa, kau juga mengetahui lebih dalam kegunaan ramuannya, Ms. Granger." Suara yang terdengar menyinggung itu keluar dari wanita Healer Hogwarts itu.

Hermione hanya diam seribu kata, meski ia ingin tertawa jika tidak mengingat kewajiban siswa menghormati yang lebih tua atau suasana sedih seperti ini.

Healer itu pun keluar setelah, ia menutup pintu itu dengan suara keras. Membuat siapapun berpikir ia terlihat marah. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak bagi Hermione.

"Sindiran yang bagus, Hermione." Bisik Ron tersenyum lemah.

Dunia Hermione kembali tersurut, ketika Ron kembali bersuara, menarik segala rasa kesenangan batinnya.

Hermione membalas senyum pemuda itu. "Kau tidak perlu banyak bicara, Ron. Kau harus istirahat, kau mengerti?"

"B-baiklah... Tapi…" Ron sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Tidak berani melihat kedua iris cokelat Hermione.

"Ada apa, Ron? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ron berdeham sebelum, ia berbisik bersalah, "Maaf." Ia buru-buru memotong suara Hermione, dan melanjutkan kembali. "Ini salahku, Hermione. Seharusnya aku mendengarmu, tapi aku terpancing dengan perkataan Ferret-Uban-Itu. Maaf, kau jadi tidak bisa menikmati pesta Slughorn karena— yeah, kau tahu… menemaniku."

Hermione dapat melihat kegugupan dimata Ron sekarang. Dan baginya itu adalah hal yang lucu sepanjang hidupnya. Ron—yang ia tahu—juga memiliki gengsi yang tinggi selain dirinya—meminta maaf kepada dirinya. Well, jika mengingat saat masa dulu ketika mereka berdua gempar-gemparnya bertengkar. Baginya, itu mungkin akan membuat Ron malu, setelah ia meminta maaf seperti tadi.

Dan Hermione lebih memilih untuk tersenyum. "Kau terlihat keren kok. Itu bagus." Puji Hermione seraya menunduk malu.

Kesunyian pun datang sejenak, seraya nya keheningan itu membuat dua sisi masing-masing merasa gelisah. Sorotan purnama memilih untuk menembus jendela kaca yang terbingkai di St. Mungo. Membuat siapapun tentu akan teralih melihat purnama yang menjadi primadona malam saat itu. Kerlipan malam tak kunjung datang—tak lagi menemani malam yang kesunyian itu. Dan semua itu sama saja seperti perasaannya.

Hermione tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. Lantas membuat Ron juga berpikir canggung. Suasana di dalam atmosfir itu, tak membuat di antara mereka berniat untuk memecah keheningan.

Hermione berpikir untuk pamit adalah hal yang baik, daripada terjebak semakin dalam oleh perasaan. Di tambah lagi wajahnya yang terasa hangat, cukup membuatnya terlihat seperti idiot. Ugh, ayolah, seorang Hermione Granger pernah merasa malu? Itu adalah hal yang lain lagi.

Ia tak ingin lagi menunggu membiarkan terlalu lama keheningan menyesatkannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Tak adakah yang berpikir ada alasan lain ketika melihat perempuan dan laki-laki di dalam satu ruangan. Bahkan mereka berdua tak memiliki hubungan yang menyakinkan, kecuali sebagai sahabat. Okay, sekarang ia tak ingin memikirkan kelanjutannya. Segala pikiran bermacam-macam sudah membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Hermione berdeham aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Entah apa itu. "Ehm—lebih baik aku pergi, Ron. Dan juga kau butuh istirahat, bukan?" Susah payah gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya pada pemuda itu.

Ron memaksakan senyumannya juga. "Trims untuk malam ini, Hermione. A-aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku, jika kau tidak ada. Kau tahu, aku cukup malu untuk mengajak Lavender." Bisik Ron—yang kemudian tersenyum lega.

Bibir itu terbuka…

"Sial sekali ia sudah di ajak Dean." Suara itu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya. Tapi, terima kasih ya, Hermy."

"Aku rasa aku tidur saja. Kepalaku sudah pusing, kau bisa pulang."

"Hermione? Ada apa?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan—tersenyum palsu. "Tidak ada, Ron. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam." Ucap Hermione seraya tak mengeluarkan isakan yang tertahan.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, cukup keras bagi orang yang masih sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namun, sosok itu tidak juga bergerak atau yang lebih diharapkan bangun saat itu juga. Sosok itu masih diam, malah semakin mengeratkan selimut tebal yang digelungnya.

Ginny mendengus. Berdiri diambang pintu. Berkacak pinggang. Dan memutar bola matanya.

Ia tentu telah bersiap-siap. Mengenakan seragam dengan rapi. Tas di bahu. Juga beberapa buku yang jujur saja malas ia bawa jika mengingat berapa berat buku itu.

Ia tentunya tak ingin terkena detensi Profesor Snape yang terkenal— yeah kejam, mungkin? Namun, ia masih berada didalam kamarnya. Ia tidak menyusul Lavender dan Padma yang telah duluan keluar sarapan. Yah, mungkin kebaikan hati yang masih ia miliki, ia kemudian berniat membangunkan Hermione yang belum bangun juga.

Kebetulan, balas budi, mungkin? Ha.

Namun, rasa penasaran tetap saja terselip dibenaknya. Ya, tentu saja. Ia heran, sangat heran, menyadari seorang gadis terajin yang pernah ia tahu bangun telat. Setiap harinya, gadis itu sendirilah yang selalu membangunkan Ginny. Walaupun kemarinnya ia disibukkan oleh rutinitasnya sebagai prefek atau esai-esai yang datang silih berganti. Ia tak akan mungkin lupa untuk bangun.

Ini—aneh. Ini bukan sifat Hermione.

Tapi—

Ah, ayolah. Hermione tetaplah Hermione. Ia masih memiliki sifat manusia seperti kebanyakan. Mungkin, Hermione lelah atau tidur larut malam. Itu kesimpulan yang ia yakini sepenuhnya. Lagi pula itu sifat alami manusia. Jadi, apa yang harus ia khawatirkan? Nah, ia terlalu paranoid sekarang.

Gadis Weasley itu berjalan ketempat tidur Hermione. Lalu, menarik selimut itu dengan sekali sentak tanpa peduli bahwa udara diruangan itu dingin seperti telah dikelilingi Dementor.

Ya, akhirnya. Harapan itu terjadi. Hermione mengerang menandakan ia masih hidup. Namun, ia masih tetap menarik selimut itu setelah kulitnya tersengat karena udara yang tidak bersahabat.

"Bangunlah, Hermione. Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu seperti bayi!" Desis Ginny. Ia kemudian mengitari tempat tidur itu, membuka tirai jendela itu. Tak peduli dengan umpatan Hermione yang redam. Well, lain kali ia memang lebih baik ditegaskan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan datang dipelajaran Ramuan, Ginny." Geram Hermione.

"Dan alasanmu? Aku tidak akan memberitahukan keabsenanmu pada Profesor Snape, tanpa alasan, Hermione." Ginny membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Hermione yang memunggunginya. Lagi-lagi Ginny mendengus. "Well, kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana sifat Profesor Snape, Hermione. Jika kau tak ingin namamu tercoreng saja…"

Ginny sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Karena, ia tahu—atau mungkin semua orang juga tahu jika Hermione adalah orang yang rajin. Serajin rajin-rajin rajinnya orang seperti ia mungkin tak akan di temui di pelosok dunia ini. Ia juga orang yang pintar, tentu saja, kata rajin dan pintar adalah satu paket untuk Hermione sendiri. Dan ia adalah _perfectionism_. Segala apa yang ia lakukan harus sempurna, termasuk nilainya. Ia benar-benar peduli dengan semua nilainya, well, karena ia memiliki alasan. Yeah. Alasan yang cukup menyakitkan batinnya.

Karena, ia adalah kelahiran Muggle.

Kesimpulan yang mudah bagi orang lain. Tapi, bagi Hermione, ia rasa tidak.

Hermione juga tidak membenci dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi, mengingat ia adalah _Muggle-Born_, status darah yang selalu di hina dan di asingkan cukup membuatnya—_sakit_. Dan ia juga selalu di pandang sebelah mata. Bahkan satu buku pun tak cukup untuk menuliskan semua itu.

Dan bagi Ginny, sebagai sahabat, ia akan selalu mendukung segala apa yang di lakukan Hermione. Karena, ia tahu itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Demi Jenggot Merlin! Kau belum sadar juga?" Desis Ginny setelah ia menunggu respon Hermione.

_Ia pasti sudah tidak waras, jika ia tidak peduli lagi dengan nilai Ramuannya_, pikir Ginny.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"Merlin, kau menangis?"

Dan saat itu lah Ginny menyadari jika ia tidak akan lagi meneriakan namanya.

Hermione menatap Ginny dengan pandangan kosong, membiarkan bulir-bulir air itu mengalir seperti tadi.

Ia tak pernah melihat Hermione separah ini—dan segila ini. Ia masih memakai gaun kemarin yang ia gunakan di pesta Slughorn, rambutnya berantakan tak terurus, juga _eyeliner_-nya yang—membuat wajahnya kotor oleh air matanya. Sorotan matanya hampa, datar dan—tak ada satupun emosi di dalamnya. Ia melihatnya penuh rapuh. Ia juga yakin ia dapat mencerminkan itu semua, ketika ia pernah patah hati.

Dan saat itu juga, Hermione kembali menangis, berteriak, menghambur memeluk Ginny… menumpahkan segala tangisannya pada bahu Ginny.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari sepenuhnya tak bersembunyi di antara awan yang mengelilingi. Menunjukan eloknya cahaya yang di berikan, tak kunjung membuat siapapun yang melihat tersenyum. Awal yang baik untuk menjalani hari Minggu, yang telah di tunggu-tunggu.

Hari _Minggu_. Hari yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang menurut semua orang. Termasuk juga murid-murid Hogwarts, yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka ke Hogsmeade atau ketempat lain yang bagi mereka menyenangkan. Hogwarts mungkin sudah membuat mereka jengah, apalagi mengingat keadaan tugas mereka yang krisis.

Dan setuju dengan pilihan mereka, menghirup udara segar dengan pergi keluar sepertinya cukup membuat mereka merasa terbebas sementara.

Namun, tampaknya cuaca cerah yang menjadi kesenangan Hermione sendiri, tak lagi berbuah manis. Bahkan senyuman mentari saja tak di lihatnya dua kali. Hanya tarian ayunan angin dan Dedalu Perkasa yang sepenuhnya menarik perhatiannya. Itu saja tak membuat seulas senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu, keinginan pasrah telah menghantui separuh pikirannya. Mungkin hanya objek itu saja yang dapat menampung lamunannya di siang bolong seperti ini.

Gadis itu bersender, menyangga tangan di atas balkon. Pikirannya mungkin telah berubah arah, tak lagi menjadikan Perpustakaan sebagai tema waktu luangnya. Untuk menikmati suasana Musim Semi, ia lebih memilih koridor jembatan Hogwarts sebagai tempat untuk memanjakan mata selebihnya. Rumusan Arithmancy di kiranya sudah membuat wajahnya terlalu tegang.

Dan juga—

Ia beruntung, ia dapat berbohong dengan lancar di depan sahabatnya. Ia tak bermaksud menyinggung pembukaan Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley yang di adakan hari ini, dengan tidak datang sebagai orang terdekat di keluarga Wealsey. Tapi, ia berasumsi lain. Ia tak ingin lagi bersandiwara manis-manis di depan mereka. Pikirnya, itu semakin membuatnya lelah. Di tambah dengan kenyataan, bahwa ia bukanlah artis yang baik.

Ia malas—malas mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Lalu, tersenyum penuh melihat mereka berdua. Kedua orang bodoh itu.

Yang selalu menunjukkan kemesraan yang menggelikan baginya di depan umum. Ia bahkan berpikir tidakkah mereka memiliki akal? Demi Merlin. Mereka semakin seperti lembu gila saja. Setiap kali, ia bahkan berpikir untuk muntah dan tidak melihat dua kali. Mereka pasangan idiot yang pernah ada.

Itu lah kesimpulan yang Hermione buat, juga iri hati sebagai tambahannya.

Ia benci kenyataan. Ia benci melihat Ron bahagia dengan Cewek-Genit-Menyebalkan itu. Dan itu semakin membuatnya sakit saja.

Ia bisa saja membuat kenakalan yang sama seperti Benda Lelucon Si Kembar Weasley. Tapi, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia masih belum melakukan sampai saat ini juga.

Derapan kaki terdengar secepat ia tak kembali menghiraukan lamunannya. Ia sudah lelah untuk membiarkan penyakit hati itu semakin melebar seiring ia melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu. Namun, kenyataan selalu membuatnya lupa akan niat baik itu. Kini ia harus lebih mempercayai peribahasa _Muggle _mengingat seseorang pernah mengatakan '_Iri tanda tak mampu_.'

Dan kini, ia rasa ia sudah di cap sebagai orang yang tak mampu juga.

Hermione mendesah, cukup lelah setelah memulai perang batin. Ia harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Tak ada gunanya terus memendam keinginan. Lebih baik ia memulai awal yang baru. Yaa… menyapa seseorang ada baiknya juga…

Gadis itu telah mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum ia akan bertemu seseorang yang akan lewat sebentar lagi. Kedua mata itu pun beralih melihat…

Dan keterkejutan itu menambah seiring kedua matanya menangkap siluet gelap di koridor itu. Sedikit heran, namun, niat untuk mengetahuinya ia tutup dengan baik sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Pemandangan indah ini lebih berharga dari pada melihat tampang bak bangsawan sombong yang menghampirinya kini.

"Sopan sekali, Granger. Melihat sedetik pun saja tak ada…"

Hermione hanya mendelik sekilas. Namun, tak mengeluarkan satu katapun.

_Aku harus lebih baik mencari tempat yang tak ada orang menyebalkan seperti ini_, pikir Hermione.

"Cih, sombong sekali Granger." Draco telah berada di sampingnya, mengikuti posisi gadis itu—melihat hamparan Danau Hitam—yang terlihat seperti cahaya kerlipan pagi oleh sinar mentari yang memantul indah.

Dan Hermione tak menjawabnya. Niat pun tidak.

"Kau tidak bersama Weaselbee dan Santo Potter, eh? Tak mengejutkan, melihatmu sendirian seperti orang yang minta di kasihani..."

_Ugh, tidak! Ia akan mengicau lagi…_

"Aha! Mungkin juga, karena kau membosankan, hingga mereka berdua memilih dengan pasangan lain mereka sendiri saja. Yeah, alasan yang normal—benar-benar alasan yang normal…"

"Dan lagi pula—aku juga mendengar kabar tentang hubungan Weaselbee itu, eh? Aku tidak percaya ada juga orang yang menyukainya. Kau lihat saja, dia miskin, bertampang seadanya, apalagi wajah bego nya itu…"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." Hermione tertawa menyenderkan lengannya di balkon jembatan itu.

Alis itu terangkat. Tak jauh dari kata bingung.

"Katakan lagi tentang sisi kebodohannya, Malfoy. Aku lebih senang mendengar itu semua."

Draco mencerna kata itu baik-baik, sebelum seringaian itu terbentuk. "Demi Merlin, jadi semua yang di katakan orang itu benar adanya, mungkin aku harus memeriksa penglihatanku jika ternyata kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan Weaselbee untuk pertama kalinya…"

Wajah gadis itu tak lama hangat ketika mendengarnya. " Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Bodoh." Dustanya.

Pemuda itu berdecak. "Kau tahu, Granger, kau sedikitpun tak ada bakat sebagai artis."

Hermione melihat kedua kelabu itu, bersiap-siap memulai pertengkaran jika itu yang pemuda inginkan. Namun, niat itu tertunda secepat ia melihatnya…

Ia tak pernah, bahkan sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya bahwa pemuda itu terlihat tampan. Ia bahkan tak percaya jika perempuan-perempuan sekamarnya atau seisi siswi Hogwarts mengatakan jika Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang tampan. Bahkan jika tidak salah, Ginny juga pernah mengatakan itu, tepatnya lebih memujinya. Dan gadis itu tak berhenti beranggapan jika mereka sudah diguna-guna.

Apa yang harus ia puji dari satu-satunya keturunan Malfoy itu? Hmmm… mungkin hanya kekayaan, lagipula ia juga tidak peduli berapa _galleon_ miliknya yang sudah tidak cukup di brangkas Goblin.

Okay, ini memang sudut pandangnya sendiri. Baginya Draco Malfoy itu tak lebih dari bocah ingusan yang selalu mengadu pada Ayahnya. Bahkan ke-kharismaan itu tak pernah sampai di benaknya sendiri. Tapi, tampaknya alasan itu tak lagi berlaku…

Dan dengan berat hati, ia harus mengatakan, jika pemuda Malfoy itu terlihat tampan untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mengenakan jubah hitamnya, seperti biasa. Ia rasa itulah pakaian formalnya sehari-hari. Namun, entah ia tak tahu apa yang berbeda dari pemuda itu sampai gadis itu harus berpikir.

"Kau tak perlu melihatku seperti itu untuk malu mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat tampan, Granger. Seribu gadis sudah mengatakan hal yang sama…"

Dengusan itu terdengar menghentikan pendapat yang berputar-putar di pikirannya.

"Kau bercanda, Malfoy." Desis Hermione. "Tak ada gunanya bersikap sama seperti penggemarmu yang bodoh itu."

"Kau belum saja merasakannya, Granger." Draco mengedipkan satu matanya.

Hermione menghela nafas tidak sabar. Sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan karma kali ini.

Ia melepas senderannya, berniat untuk menyelinap di dapur meminta satu atau dua roti hangat dan susu cokelat panas kesukaannya. Perutnya sudah menggeram sedari tadi rupanya. Di tambah lagi, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk menghindari perbincangan anehnya dengan pemuda satu ini. Ia harus segera menghindar jika tidak ingin pemuda itu melihat rona merah di wajahnya…

Gadis itu berdeham aneh, namun tidak di pedulikannya. Ia mulai melangkah mengamati sepatu _booth_ nya tanpa melihat kebelakang sebelum itu terjadi dua kali.

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang kau benci mengajakmu kencan, Granger?"

Sahutan itu terdengar jelas-jelas kecuali jika ia berteriak. Dan siapapun juga, akan menghentikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memikirkannya baik-baik.

_Apa? _

Namun hal yang tak ia harapkan adalah kata-kata itu keluar.

"Itu… bukan urusanmu."

Sebelum langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar mengakhiri dialog mereka berdua.

ooOoo

"Ramuan _Federick Clotinous_ di temukan sendiri oleh penemunya, Federick. Ia membuat ramuan tersebut ketika zaman perang _Muggle_ untuk pasien yang memiliki penyakit…"

Suara dingin itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti oleh pintu yang terbuka keras—seakan mampu membangunkan bayi _Mandrake_ yang tertidur pulas.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam asrama Gryffindor yang tak rapi muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Rambut keritingnya di ikat kebelakang _awut-awutan_, menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Wajahnya merah semu seperti anak kelas satu yang berlari di kejar _Peeves_. Gadis itu tampak kewalahan, di tambah lagi ketika menyaksikan beberapa buku yang di bawanya jatuh berantakan di lantai.

"Ma—maaf…" Suaranya terbata-bata sembari memungut buku-bukunya.

Dan seperti biasa, kesialan yang menimpa satu Gryffindor akan selalu di sorak oleh Slytherin. Di meja sebelahnya—Slytherin telah tertawa puas melihat malangnya _Granger-Darah-Lumpur_ di mata mereka.

"Cukup." Profesor Snape kembali bersuara di tengah-tengah bisikan, makian, tawaan anak didiknya. Seakan suara datar dan dingin itu sama setajam bilah pisau yang dapat membuat kelas itu menjadi sunyi-senyap.

Buku tebal yang di pegangnya tertutup keras membuat jantung siapapun seolah berhenti. Profesor Snape berjalan di sepetak jalan yang kosong, di antara meja Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Slytherin hanya memberikan senyum kemenangan dan puas, seolah-olah pikiran mereka berkata 'Itu adalah hal yang setimpal untuk Nona-Sok-Tahu seperti Granger-Darah-Lumpur itu' sembari menunggu kejutan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Ron dan Harry hanya melihat pasrah sahabatnya satu itu. Walaupun membela juga, tak ada gunanya.

Pakaian hitam kepak kelelawar-nya ikut terseret di lantai menuntun jalannya. Pria itu memandang jijik Granger yang masih duduk di lantai—siap-siap menerima detensi.

"Ms. Granger," Suara dingin itu kembali keluar, menekan setiap kata-kata yang terlontar. "Apakah kau tidak tahu ataukah sengaja melakukannya tentang jam berapa kelasku akan di mulai?"

"M-Maaf, Profesor. Saya benar-benar lupa tentang kelas anda." Ucap Hermione terbata-bata. Tak ada yang menduga Gryffindor bisa kalah lawan dengan Slytherin.

"Alasan yang sangat biasa, Ms. Granger." Pria itu memutar tubuhnya kembali ke podiumnya.

"Sungguh, maafkan saya, Profesor." Takut-takut Hermione berbisik.

Pria itu mendecih. "Laksanakan detensi mu, Ms. Granger, pukul sepuluh malam lewat dua menit, di kelas Ramuan tingkat lanjut tanpa tongkat. Aku tak akan lagi memberikan kesempatan."

"Baik, Profesor." Hermione berdiri dengan malas, menerima nasib kekalahannya kali ini, mengangkat tasnya kembali di bahu lalu, berjalan mencari tempat duduk dimana Harry dan Ron telah menyediakan tempat untuknya.

ooOoo

Koridor itu sepi, bahkan dapat menyamakan Silent Hill—film Muggle yang pernah ia tonton. Derap langkahnya menggema di koridor itu. Dan diam-diam kesunyian itu juga membuat jiwa Gryffindornya terkikis satu persatu.

Hermione memandang lurus, tempat yang di tujunya. Seolah jalan sepetak itu tak memiliki akhir di setiap gadis itu melangkah. Bagaimanapun juga Hermione akan berpikir sebagai pengecut walaupun hanya berjalan kaki menuruni tangga keruang bawah tanah, dimana sarang Slytherin berkumpul. Bahkan ia tak memiliki niat sedikitpun, untuk jalan jauh-jauh pada sekitar jam sepuluh seperti ini. Ini menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan.

Jujur saja, teka teki dalam pikirannya belum juga terpecahkan jika mengingat tema kali ini. Demi Merlin—terlambat? Ia harus berpikir dalam-dalam mengapa ia bisa terlambat satu menit dari pelajaran Profesor Snape. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun, kecuali satu itu.

_Kenapa aku bisa terlambat?_

Ya, kenapa, Hermione?

Ini benar-benar memalukan. Seseorang pasti telah mencatat sejarah bahwa Hermione Granger pernah terlambat dalam pelajaran seumur hidupnya.

Well, mari kita putar ulang, apa sebab dan akibat yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini…

Umm—satu minggu ini ia memang di sibukkan oleh rutinitas sehari-hari, yeah. Kini ia juga menjadi bagian prefek dan memiliki tanggung jawab penuh akan hal itu. Ia juga seorang pelajar, setiap hari ia selalu belajar tanpa memiliki batas apapun, waktunya telah di padatkan oleh jadwal bolak-balik ke perpustakaan tercinta itu. Juga—yeah, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menangis setiap malam.

_Setiap malam._

Entah apa yang sebelumnya terjadi—dengan sengaja ia lupakan—bahwa setiap malam ia selalu menangis. Ia menangis seperti pengecut.

Ia terlalu memaksakan diri.

Dengan rasa kecewa yang masih tertanam dalam-dalam, tak ada yang percaya jika Hermione pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan juga. Tak ada yang akan menduga Hermione akan menyukai seseorang seperti ini dalamnya. Tidak seperti Viktor, yang ia rasa hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, menceritakan tentang Quidditch, kemenangan dan bla bla bla. Karena, pemuda itu tidak seperti _dia_.

_Ronald._

_Ronald._

_Ronald. _

_Kenapa susah sekali untuk mengucapkannya?_

Ia—ia masih terlalu mencintainya.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat perhatian itu? Segala yang ia berikan? Apakah semua itu tak ada apa-apanya?

Apa hanya gadis itu yang terlalu sulit untuk melupakan masa dimana mereka berdua selalu bercengkrama? Selalu bercanda, menikmati argumen, memecahkan masalah, membicarakan Snape…

Kenapa pemuda itu hanya melihat gadis itu? Gadis yang tidak mengenal banyak tentang dirinya. Masa kecilnya, apa yang ia benci, apa yang ia senangi… Tapi gadis itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan sahabat terbaiknya yang kini telah mencuri separuh hatinya diam-diam. Apa bagian yang terbaik dari gadis bodoh itu? Apa yang spesial?

Kenapa? Kenapa tak ada yang ingin menjawabnya?

Gadis itu duduk tersungkur, pada lantai yang dingin dan senyap. Sementara, bulir-bulir itu satu persatu turun dari matanya.

Ia benci ketika ia harus menyadari, bahwa ia salah. Ia salah untuk mencintai seseorang.

"Granger."

Gadis itu terlonjak, refleks memutar tubuhnya. _Apa yang_— "Malfoy?"

ooOoo

Aroma butterbeer yang berbau hangat memenuhi indera penciumannya, membawa gadis itu menutup kedua matanya dalam-dalam. Jari-jari itu memegang _tankards butterbeer_ miliknya, menikmati kehangatan yang terdapat di dalam butterbeer itu. Seulas senyum tampak di bibir gadis itu, menghirup uap yang mengepul dari butterbeer itu.

Namun, tak lama kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, di intrupsi oleh pemuda menjengkelkan di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ku katakan empat hari yang lalu benar, huh?"

Hermione membuka matanya, mendelik kearahnya yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Dan apakah kau puas?" Bisik Hermione malas.

"Kau sudah tahu, walaupun aku tidak menjawabnya, Granger." Draco memutar bola matanya.

Hermione menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, meminum butterbeer miliknya dengan perasaan damai. Lalu melirik Draco yang tak melakukan apa-apa dengan butterbeernya, yang mengepul siap dinikmati.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy, aku tak mengerti apa alasanmu mengajakku ke Three Broomstick, sedangkan kau sendiri tak meminum butterbeer-mu."

Draco menaikkan bahunya, "Aku tak membutuhkannya." Aku Draco sembari bersender dan tenggelam pada jubah hijau emerald-nya. Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada lampu minyak yang berada di tengah-tengah meja mereka berdua. Mata abu-abunya menggerling melihat warna keemasan yang terdapat pada api itu. Ia melemah, menyadari hembusan angin Musim Dingin masuk kedalam celah-celah jendela. Namun, masih berdiri teguh, menyinari pelanggan yang duduk berseberangan dengan atmosfer _aneh_ di antara mereka berdua saat ini.

Hermione tak mengerti jelas, apa tujuan Malfoy muda itu berbasa-basi mengajaknya ketempat ini. Dan datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu di koridor itu, menyebut namanya dengan nada bingung. Lalu, berdiri kaku ketika pandangan mereka berdua bertemu sebagaimana kedua mata itu mencerminkan keterkejutan itu pada sisi masing-masing. Kemudian, menawar imbalan untuk persetujuan gadis itu untuk menemaninya, sementara ia terpaksa melakukannya jika mengingat ancaman pemuda itu setelah mengerjakan detensi cuci kuali gadis itu. Ia tak mengerti untuk apa Draco mengerjakan detensinya—well, walaupun ia mengetahui tak akan mungkin pemuda itu repot-repot mencuci kuali-kuali berbau aneh itu tanpa tongkatnya sendiri.

Tapi, untuk apa? Apa tujuannya?

Hermione harus menulis apa saja yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dan mengingatkannya jika pemuda itu datang dihadapannya tanpa ia sadari. Ia mengenal betul seorang Draco Malfoy yang tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Muggle-born sepertinya, kecuali jika ia memiliki niat untuk menjahili Muggle-born malang yang bukan dirinya.

Ia tak tahu maksud pemuda itu. Apapun tujuannya, ia juga lebih baik berhati-hati memegang tongkatnya disetiap waktu seperti perintah Harry.

Ya, ini bukan berita baru bagi Dunia Sihir lagi. Kejadian ini seperti déjà vu. Kembali terulang setiap menitnya, ketika setiap tempat bahkan Hogwarts tak lagi menjadi tempat teraman baginya. Semua kelakuan, pemberontakan dan kehancuran berada dimana-mana. Pelahap maut kini semakin menunjukkan aksi dengan terang-terangan, bahkan terdengar juga di Dunia Muggle… Tanda kegelapan kini menutup langit, membawa ketakutan bagi orang-orang lemah. Kembali membangun kejayaan dimana Dia pernah berkuasa, bersama pengikut-pengikutnya. Vold—

Yeah, Dia akan membuat kekacauan, kembali membunuh orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menyiksa, membuang kebahagiaan, merusak dan menghapus Muggle-born dari dunia ini…

Ia akan melakukannya, membunuh mereka dan mungkin juga orang tuanya…

Hermione menggeleng kepalanya, mengusir mimpi buruk yang terbayang-bayang dipikirannya. Ia harus melupakan semua ini. Ini semakin membuatnya takut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Draco. "Ah," Gadis itu berdeham, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Buru-buru gadis itu meraih butterbeer-nya, lalu meneguknya tanpa jeda, menghabiskan larutan beer hangat itu pada tenggorokannya yang kering.

_Ia harus melupakannya. _

Duk!

"Well, well, well… Kau bisa menambahnya lagi, jika kau benar-benar kehausan." Desis Draco memandangnya jijik.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kita pergi. Gerbang akan ditutup sebentar lagi dan aku harus memberikan alasan pada Profesor Snape untuk besok." Ia berdiri, kembali mengenakan jubah merah _maroon_-nya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Tunggu, Granger."

Hermione menghela nafas tak sabar. "Apa?"

Draco berdiri, mengeluarkan galleon dari saku jubahnya, lalu memandang Hermione dengan bingung. Namun, tak lama tersenyum kecil.

"Apa, Ma—?"

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, sejajar dengan wajah Hermione, lalu menekan bibir gadis itu dengan jarinya yang lembut, mengelap sesuatu dari bibirnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya membantu." Draco melewati gadis itu duluan, sementara Hermione hanya diam terpaku atas apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, setelah kembali mencoba untuk berpikir normal.

_Draco mengelap busa butterbeer di bibirnya. _

**TBC**


End file.
